


Accidentally Granted Wish

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Spock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: In a moment of loneliness, a young S’chn T’gai Spock makes a wish on a star. Meanwhile through some sort of space time shenanigans, Jim finds himself on a strange Vulcan ship in front of his bondmate as a child and decides to give him the reassurance he deserves.





	Accidentally Granted Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this p late last night. I just wanted something sweet and fluffy ya know? I might potentially make a part two with Spock and baby Jim if there’s an interest…But yeah, if you like it let me know!
> 
> [Edit] Hey so this has a bit of a sequel now called Alien Visitor about Spocko and Baby Jim, so check it out!

S’chn T’gai Spock sat alone in one of the observation decks of the ship where Vulcan council members and their families were staying. Spock wasn’t getting better at excerising emotional control, but he did not enjoy the trips. Visiting other planets and star bases and ships was fascinating, but everything else was a test of his patience.

He sat as close as he could to the glass separating him from space. He started murmuring an old Terran rhyme his mother had taught him. “Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.” Wishing was illogical and he knew it. But as the other council members’ children kept repeating, he was half human, and therefore a little bit of illogical behavior was to be expected. 

Spock squeezed his eyes shut, clasping his hands together as he so often had when he stargazed with his mother. “I wish…” As illogical as it was, Spock wished many things. “I wish I wasn’t so alone.” His voice was soft and the room was silent save for the background hum of the ship. Spock expected nothing. Wishes were illogical. He more used wishes to convey a hope for the future than something he expected to be fulfilled at that moment. 

The room was filled with the unmistakable hum of a transporter beam, even though the transport room was on the other side of the ship. Spock turned around in surprise as a figure appeared. A man. A…human man, if the eyebrows and the ears and the complexion meant anything. Spock slowly rose to his feet. “Who are you?” He asked with a carefully raised eyebrow. 

The man looked around the room in confusion. “I’m Captain James Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Most people call me Jim.” He added, looking around the room. “It appears that my ship’s transport beam malfunctioned and sent me here.” He opened his communicator, but there was no response. He glanced at the Vulcan boy standing across the room. He had never seen a Vulcan child in real life before, only the holos Spock’s mother had shown him against Spock’s will. It was this lack of knowledge that made him dismiss the fact that this child looked a surprising amount like his partner. “What’s your name, and um where am I?” 

”I am S’chn T’gai Spock.” The boy said slowly. “You are aboard the Ush Latva.” The man blinked back surprise, and Spock realized he may not understand the Vulcan name of the ship. 

”Ush Latva.” His accent wasn’t perfect, but he definitely had understood the name. “New Meetings.” He smiled slightly and Spock found himself fascinated by the open expression of emotion. He believed his mother used to smile like that. When they were alone she still did. “It’s strange,” Jim said. “I have a uh…friend, named S’chn T’gai Spock.” 

”Highly unlikely.” Spock watched the man warily as he stepped closer. 

”It is, but here we are.” Jim smiled. He didn’t know how, but here he was, faced with his bondmate as a child. Jim knew Spock didn’t have an easy childhood, but the boy sitting in front of him was sad, even if he didn’t think he was expressing it, Jim knew. “He’s my science officer, and my first officer.” Young Spock studied him with interest. “He was the first Vulcan to refuse a place in the Vulcan Science Academy.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “No one has ever refused a spot in the Vulcan Science academy.” He argued. 

”Not yet.” Jim responded with a small smile. “He is the smartest, most handsome man I have ever met.” Jim pulled out his communicator and projected a holo he had taken of Spock. He showed it to young Spock, who stared at his older face. And some part of him knew that was his future. “He is half human and half Vulcan-“ 

”And that doesn’t matter to you?” Spock interrupted, moving to sit down once more. 

Jim sat on the floor across from him. “Of course not. Why I wouldn’t care if he was three hundred different things put together. He’s still Spock.” He paused for a moment before he frowned slightly. “Spock, why are you alone?” 

”Father and Mother are working.” He looked away. “And the other children find my presence…distasteful.” 

”That seems illogical.” Jim commented softly. 

Spock paused for a moment before he spoke. “Like your S’chn T’gai Spock, I am half human, half Vulcan. Since I am a halfbreed, I am not pure. I am a less desirable ally, a less desirable friend. My existence in itself seems to be worthy of ridicule.” 

”That’s the most illogical thing I’ve ever heard.” Jim said with a sad shake of his head. 

Spock shrugged, looking out the window at the stars once more. After a moment spent in silence he spoke again. “Will you tell me more of your Spock?” 

”Until Scotty finds a way to get me back to the right time, I’ll tell you whatever you want to hear.” Jim offered a smile. “Spock is…he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. He’s clever and rational to a point where it’s almost annoying to a human like me.” 

”He is not harmed in his career path due to his heritage?” Spock asked. 

”He’s one of the best damn officers in the Starfleet.” Jim said confidently. “It doesn’t matter, half Vulcan half human, he’s all Spock, and that’s what matters. He’s got a way of looking at things that’s a bit more logical than a human would, but it’s still got that irrational human spark when the going gets rough.” He smiled, looking out at the starry sky. “He’s saved my life more times than I can count on two hands. And I’d risk my life a hundred times to save his if I needed to.” He glanced at the young Vulcan, somehow half asleep despite the fact that he was sitting up straight. “He’s my t’hy’la, if you know what that word means.” Jim said softly. 

”T’hy’la.” Spock held back a yawn. 

”That’s right.” Jim nodded. “And Spock, if I’m right about this, somewhere out there on little old Earth, there’s a dumbass little Jim Kirk with a head full of blond and probably a black eye. He doesn’t know he’s looking for you yet, but when he does he’s gonna love you with all his stupid little heart. All those asshole kids won’t mean a thing.” He thought about his own Spock. “And maybe right now you won’t allow yourself to have feelings, but Spock, you’re gonna be happy.” Spock heard the faint hum of a transporter, though his eyes had fallen shut. 

When Spock awoke moments later, there was no one there. He rose to his feet, deciding to go to his room. It was a dream, he was certain. It was a very vivid dream. But a dream nonetheless. That was the only logical explaination. Yet as illogical as it was, he had been reassured by the figment of his mind. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles before he went to bed. 

* * *

It had been twenty four point seven eight years, but the moment he saw him, Spock remembered his dream. And over time he realized that it hadn’t been a dream. No dream could have so accurately captured the golden man that strode onto the ship with a smile and a wave. No dream could have accurately conveyed the warm tone of his voice or the fondness in his eyes when they locked gazes. Stranger things had happened on the ship than an accidental granting of wishes.

”Spock…I uh…went back in time.” Jim told his bondmate after a particularly strange mission. “I think I met you. Well er…a younger you.” 

”I know.” Spock couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. “Jim…thank you.” He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. “And you are right. I am truly happy.” He said softly. 

Jim let out a soft laugh. “I know.” He smiled fondly. “I know.”


End file.
